Brothers by Birth, Enemies by Blood
by HarryPotterFanSam
Summary: There were twins, twin boys born of the same mother, but of two different fathers by the use of an ancient spell. From the start, unlike most twins, the boys hated one another, and when one is proclaimed the hero of the light, the other is reclaimed by his supposedly 'dead' father and his 'most loyal servant'. This is the story of twins. Of the twins Levi Potter and Malum Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers by Birth, Enemies by Blood

Summary: There were twins, twin boys born of the same mother, but of two different fathers by the use of an ancient spell. From the start, unlike most twins, the boys hated one another, and when one is proclaimed the hero of the light, the other is reclaimed by his supposedly 'dead' father and his 'most loyal servant'. This is the story of two boys. This is the story of Levi Potter and Malum Riddle.

Prologue:

It had been a terribly cold night, that night of July 31, 1980. Lily Evans Potter, a redheaded woman of only twenty years with a fiery temper to match her flaming hair, was staring down at the two bundles of joy in her lap. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, though. You see, Lily Evans Potter was not who she appeared. She had been adopted at the mere age of three months, by the Evans family, because Rose Evans had recently suffered a miscarriage, and their darling daughter Petunia wouldn't know the difference, she was only a year old after all.

Lily had been the daughter of a prominent pureblood family, the Celsus family, until her parents, Heather and Malum Celsus were killed by the wretched members of the _Light. _Oh, what Dumbledore did for the 'Greater Good' was quite horrifying at times, quite horrifying in deed. Of course, when she had figured out this tidbit of information, she was halfway through her seventh year and already in a relationship with James bloody Potter.

It was around that time that another came to the knowledge of who Lily Evans really was. Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. They had met in secret, and soon, love blossomed and a relationship had grown. Of course, she had to keep up her perfectly 'Light' image, so she had continued on with the relationship with James Potter, and soon, they were married, but she and Tom were still lovers by the dark of the night.

When Lily had fallen pregnant, James had been overjoyed, but she had been sick to her stomach. She _knew _that the child was Tom's, and not James'. So, her lover had cast a spell to make her womb fertile enough for another child, so that people didn't get suspicious. So, later that week, Lily revealed she would be having twins, and James had been even more happy.

But now, as she saw the two boys cradled in her arms, she smiled sadly, knowing full well that she couldn't ever really be with the man she loved. Not if she valued her life, Dumbledore was dangerous. The firstborn son had raven-black hair, but it was smooth and well-kept, like his fathers. Like Tom's. The second child had a full head of messy, untamable dark red hair, and she could hear the boy's godfather, Sirius Black, shaking his head.

"Poor tyke," he said to James. "He's been cursed with your messy hair."

"What are you going to name them?" asked Remus, still caught up in the moment, looking at his black-haired godson with a smile plastered on his face.

"We agreed we would each name one," said James, before turning to the red-haired boy. "Little redhead over here will be Levi. Levi Sirius Potter." Sirius gave a little _whoop _of joy, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to call our little raven haired boy?" asked James gently, cupping Lily's face in his hands and kissing her forehead softly. Lily gazed down at her firstborn, the child of which was hers and the _real _man she loved, and kissed his forehead gently.

"His name will be Malum," she said. "Malum Thomas." Everyone assumed that by the lack of the last name that Lily assumed they knew it was Potter, but Lily shook her head silently.

_I will always love you, my little Malum, _she thought. _My little Malum Thomas Riddle. _

.oOo. Four Years Later .oOo.

Most people say that when you're five years old, you don't understand the world enough to actually hate people. Those people had never met Malum Potter, because he was five and _he _hated his brother with all his might.

Lily Potter adored both of her children, but favored Malum, which pleased the raven-haired boy immensely. However Levi Potter was favored by their father, and was showered with fatherly love and bonding that Malum could only wish he had. Sure, his godfather Remus would play with him on occasions, but he was much too busy to do much with a five-year-old, spare birthdays and special occasions, and on top of that he was a werewolf and had to suffer monthly problems.

Malum was currently reading a long chapter book from perched atop a rather large apple tree, as he was rather advanced for his age, and out of the corned of his eye he could see his brother giggling madly as James Potter chased him. Both father and son were riding broomsticks, which were things that Malum _loathed. _He turned the page in his book, eating a bright red apple as he thought about the characters in his book, which he liked because he thought it was very much like him.

The main characters were twins, Jacob and Josh Hewman, who were the sons of a rich man in the countryside, and lived in a large manor (much like Potter manor, where the Potters had moved to after the twins were born) and led a relatively happy life. The thing was, though, that Jacob and Josh hated each other. Josh was the athletic, daring, heroic twin with a thirst for adventure, and got himself in some sticky situations, but always prevailed with the help of his friends Annabelle and Charles. Jacob, on the other hand, was smart, cunning and devious, and loved setting traps up for his brother, though none of them actually killed him.

When the boys reached the age of fifteen, the Lord of the Lands came forward to claim Jacob as his son, and Josh was filled with such a deep hatred that he tried to break into the castle under the alias of a knight to kill his brother. In the end, Jacob killed his brother, then, driven mad by the horror of the bloodstains on his hands, took the knife that had claimed Josh's life and took his own, much to the Lord's displeasure.

But, Malum noted that the story wasn't exactly like he and his brother. After all, if Malum were to ever kill Levi, he would enjoy it very, very much.

"Malum!" a soft, melodious voice called, causing Malum to look up from his book, placing a leaf in-between the pages where he had left and storing it in the hole in the tree where he stored only his most favorite books. The small, pale boy, threw his apple core on the ground so the seeds could grow into yet another apple tree. He was in the middle of the Potter's apple orchard, in the tree he had claimed as his own, because only he had the talent to climb it. He had always liked calling trees.

Malum jumped off of the high branch he was sitting on, grabbing onto the branch of the tree in front of his, before swinging down and landing before bolting off in the direction of the large, posh house on the hill.

"Coming, mother!" he called out, and soon, he was swept into a crushing hug, dark red hair cascading over him as his mother swept him up.

"How has your birthday been so far?" she asked him, putting him back on the ground.

"It's been alright," he admitted, smiling. "Levi and father are playing outside, and I got a chance to read my book." Lily smiled, looking at her son, who had grown to look so much like his _real _father. If Tom could only see him now. But he would, soon enough, that very night to be exact.

"I have something for you," said Lily, pulling a package out from behind her back.

"Really?" asked Malum. "What is it?" He carefully opened the package and pulled out a big book, a scrapbook. He opened it and found pictures of himself and his twin throughout the five years they had been in existence, and many blank pages towards the back for him to fill out with his own pictures.

Malum giggled as he saw a picture of himself pulling Levi's hair at only five months old. They really had always hated each other.

"Thanks, mom," he said happily. Lily suddenly grew serious, and looked down at Malum.

"Malum, sweetie, you know I love you, right?" she asked, and Malum grew suspicious.

"Yes..." he said slowly, clutching the scrapbook towards his chest.

"Well, I have a secret to tell you," she said, leaning towards him. "James Potter isn't your daddy. He's Levi's daddy, but not yours. Your father's name is Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, and he's going to come take you later tonight. I've already sent your bags ahead, so all you need to do is wait at your apple tree for them to arrive. But I will always love you, my sweet little Malum. And if you ever want to see me, just have your father floo me." Malum nodded, hugging his mother for a long moment before going back to his apple tree, tucking the scrapbook safely away with '_Brothers by Birth, Enemies by Blood'. _

Hours passed, and Malum sat, calculating his current position. He was, in muggle terms, a genius. No other five year olds would be able to do what he had accomplished, and his mother had always prided in that. Anger prickled over Malum's skin when he thought of his mother. He loved her, obviously, but he was angry that she had to send him away. He was excited to meet his father, but he didn't understand why she had to stay with that _fool _James Potter. It just wasn't fair, that Levi got both parents while he only got one.

When the darkness of night trickled over Potter Manor, James and Levi finally went inside, probably to sneak in some more of the large birthday cake the twins had shared. Moments later, Potter Manor was under attack. Malum picked the two books out of the hole and walked towards the shadowy figure that was approaching him.

"What is your name, child?" asked the woman, who had wild black curls atop her head, she was very pretty, with heavy lidded eyes and a narrow face.

"My name is Malum Thomas," he paused, thinking for a moment. "Riddle. Malum Thomas Riddle." The woman nodded, smiling warmly at the boy.

"My name is Bellatrix," she said, holding a hand out to him, which he took happily. "I will be taking you to your father's manor, he will be arriving shortly."

"Ok." Malum shot one look back at his home for five years, and for a moment he thought he could see his mother looking back at him sadly from the window of the great house. But with a _pop _the world he had known was no more.

.oOo.

"All has gone according to plan," said a tall, pale man with neatly groomed raven black hair and warm brown eyes. James Potter was downstairs, stunned, and he was up in the room with Lily Potter and Levi Potter, the latter of who was clutching his head, wailing as the scar on his forehead bled. There was a silencing charm around the two people, so the boy could not hear.

"You will modify his memory?" asked Lily, her red hair falling over her shoulders neatly.

"Yes," he conceded, looking at Lily hungrily, as if for the last time. He pulled her closer and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. "The old fool Dumbledore will leave you alone now, now that he thinks he has the child of the prophecy."

"And he doesn't?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"No, the son of Potter is weak, he could never beat me," said the man. He pointed his wand at the youngest Potter, muttering '_Obliviate' _before turning back to Lily.

"This is where I leave you," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," whispered Lily.

"I love you too," he whispered back, giving her one last kiss on the lips.

"Take good care of Malum," she whispered as he turned towards her. The man gave a little salute and pointed his wand at Lily.

"Goodbye, Tom."

"_Stupefy!" _There was a flash of red light and Lily Evans Potter fell down, stunned. Tom Riddle shook his head an apparated out of the Manor. The plan was being set into action.


	2. Chapter 2

_§Parseltongue§_

Malum observed his new home, smiling slightly. It was much larger than the manor, and resembled a small castle. The silver gates he stood in front of had snakes engraved at the top and at the opening, and Bellatrix pressed her left arm against the door and it opened. The grounds were large, with fields of grass, a small lake, and an orchard filled with trees of all kind. Cherry, orange, apple, peach and other plants like blueberry and strawberry bushes. Oh, yes, Malum would like his new home.

At the door to the castle, they were greeted by a large snake, which Malum recognized to be a Diamondcross, a rare magical breed of snake that was very deadly, and only two had ever been tamed, the other attempts had been killed by the venom.

_§So this is my Master's son,§_ hissed the snake, slithering up to Malum.

_§That's me,§ _laughed Malum. _§I must say I am relieved that James Potter isn't my biological father. He is an unworthy excuse of a pureblood.§ _The snake, who Malum found called herself Nagini, nodded, not fazed that her master's son was a speaker. Nagini led him to his room, which was very large. In the center of the room was a raised platform, with steps leading up it. Malum, curious, walked up the steps to find a large, very soft and fluffy king sized bed, and he felt so _high up._

Malum looked down at Nagini and Bellatrix, who were smiling at his obvious glee and he made his way down, observing his room. There was a large en suite bathroom (which was more like a spa) with a large bathtub that resembled a pool, with a cylinder in the center with dozens of taps.

Malum spent the rest of the night exploring the castle, already finding several secret passages in his room alone, one of which led right into the orchard, and another that led into what he had discovered to be his father's room.

There was a _pop _and Malum met his father for the first time. He was a tall, pale man, with raven black hair that was exactly like Malum's, with warm dark brown eyes. He looked at Malum, walking up to him, before sinking to his knees and embracing his son, letting out tears he had not known had gathered. Malum was crying, as well, because it felt so _right _to be with this man, to finally have a father who actually cared about him.

"Look at me," laughed Voldemort, wiping his eyes. "Getting all teary because my greatest gift has finally been returned to me. I've brought you a present, happy birthday, my little Malum. My sweet, sweet little Malum." He handed Malum a rather large egg, and he looked at it quizzically.

"It is the egg of a Diamondcross snake," Voldemort explained. "Like Nagini. It will hatch and grow to be your familiar, your loyal friend." A wide grin was plastered onto Malum's face as he nuzzled his head into his father's robes.

"I love you, dad," he said, hugging his father close. Voldemort melted into the embrace, already finding himself wrapped around Malum's little finger.

"I love you too," he whispered into Malum's hair. "I love you so, so much."

Malum had grown to be a wonderful son, a wonderful boy, in Slytherin Castle. He had trained in magic from a young age, and he was to be his father's second in command, the future leader of the Death Eaters. He would rule alongside his father in the world, and it would be glorious. Bellatrix had been like a mother to him, but she would never really replace Lily, there would always be a special place in his heart for Lily Potter.

His Diamondcross, which he had named Carpasinus, had grown alongside him. Unlike Nagini, who had white diamonds crisscrossing her back with black eyes, Carpasinus, or Pas, as Malum had nicknamed him, had emerald green markings and emerald green eyes, much like Malum himself.

Malum was a wee bit darker than most ten-year-old boys. He was what some people would call demonic, sadistic, the devil's spawn, _evil, _but that was exactly the way his father wanted him, and he couldn't love him any more than he did.

Today was a very special day, today was July 31, it was Malum's birthday, his eleventh birthday, to be exact. He twiddled the wand his father had made him, Yew, twelve and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring mixed with the tailhairs of a thestral. He had received many gifts for his birthday, including his Hogwarts letter (!). His father had given him a snake-encrusted obsidian ring, which happened to be one of his Horcruxes, so Malum could have his father close at all times.

From Bellatrix, Malum had received a new wand holster, made out of only the finest materials. From the Malfoys, he had received many large tomes of books on advanced magic, and his father had already arranged with the Headmaster of Hogwarts under a glamour for Malum to be enrolled in advanced classes. Fifth year DADA, fourth year Potions, fourth year Charms, third year Transfiguration and second year Herbology. He would be taking only History of Magic with the students in his year, as his father found it a useless subject and found no need for Malum to study it.

"Can you believe we're going to Hogwarts already?" asked Malum's longtime best friend, Draco Malfoy, who was grinning from ear to ear, his blond hair looking windswept, and his friend kept flipping it to the side. Malum's own hair was styled in a similar fashion, no longer slicked to the sides and well-kept. It was slightly longer, like Draco's, and sweepey, and he kept flipping it to the side. He favored the right while Draco favored the left.

"I like the whole idea of the school," said Malum, smiling, while scaling a particularly tall apple tree, shimming up the branches and smoothly climbing his way up with graceful, fluid movements. He could outclimb a monkey if he wanted to. Draco was sitting in the cherry tree to the right of Malum's favorite climbing tree, and favorite spot to read. "But I don't like the fact that I have to deal with _three _arrogant, bumbling fools."

"Dumbledore and-?" Draco trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Idiot," laughed Malum, shaking his head at Draco and throwing a green apple at him, which Draco caught deftly and started munching on happily. "My brother will be attending Hogwarts this year, with us, as well, and James Potter is teaching DADA for the year. Oh, how fate hates me."

"Stop with the dramatics, Malum," teased Draco, wiping apple juice off of his mouth and throwing the core on the ground. "I wish we could wipe the smug look off of Levi Potter's face, he thinks he defeated the Dark Lord, eh? Well _his _life has been an entire lie." Malum laughed as he pictured his brother's face when he finally did realize the truth. He scaled the last couple of branches of the tree, looking over the grounds, smiling as he breathed in the fresh summer air. His Father was on a raid right now, and would be back with some prisoners for Malum to torture later. It was a treat every birthday, and Malum was very excited.

"Hey," said Draco suddenly, as if remembering something. "Did you finish your animagus training yet?"

"Yup," said Malum smugly. "I'll teach you later on, when you're ready for it. I've got three forms."

"Care to show?" asked Draco eagerly, wanting to know what forms his best friend took. Malum climbed down to a more suitable position on the tree before turning into a Diamondcross, with white and green diamond markings and one red eye and one emerald eye. Draco whistled and then Malum turned into a large, black hawk, and did a circled around the tree before diving and midway turning into-

"A monkey?" laughed Draco, as Malum swung from branch to branch on the tree, shaking his head. "I can't say I'm surprised, though, with your love of tree climbing and _bananas _after all." The monkey hanging from the tree suddenly turned back into a very disgruntled looking Malum.

"It's not _my _fault I have a fetish for bananas," he complained, rolling his eyes. "And I'll have you know, I am not just any monkey, I am a White faced Capuchin Monkey. We are known to be the most intelligent of the monkeys, the only magical breed of monkey, since we have the power of telekinesis and dare I say it, we are the most attractive." Draco burst out laughing and Malum scowled, turning back into the monkey and attacking Draco, who promptly shut up and the two were soon racing around the trees happily.

.oOo.

"My wand shares a core with the wand of the Dark Lord!" boasted Levi Potter once more to his best friends, Cane Black and Ronald Weasley, once more, the two boys still staring open mouthed in shock.

"Good job, son!" cheered James Potter, ushering his son out of Ollivander's.

"Way to go, pup," Sirius Black, Levi's godson and Cane's father, said, patting Levi on the back. Remus Lupin just sighed, nodding, wondering what it would have been like if _his _godson had gotten his wand that day, too.

Lily noticed this and sighed, she was feeling the exact same way. James had all but ignored Malum's 'death' because his other son, his favorite had 'overthrown the darkest wizard of all times', and in all the fame and glory, Levi had forgotten all about his brother. It had been six years since Lily had last seen Malum, her son, her precious child. It was had been his birthday yesterday.

Lily knew, though, that she'd be seeing more of him from now on, as Binns had finally been sacked and Dumbledore had made her the new History of Magic Professor. But, knowing Tom, and Malum, her son probably wouldn't acknowledge her in any other way but 'Professor'. She wondered what he looked like. She found out moments later.

Walking into Ollivander's were a group which consisted of three blonds, one light and two platinum, and a boy with bright emerald eyes and black hair flipped to the right side.

"Malfoy," sneered James and Sirius at the same time, as they both shared a common hatred for all things dark, and as Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, they hated him as well. "And Malfoy Junior. Who's this pipsqueak?" He was pointing at the black haired boy, and Lily suspected she was the only one to recognize him.

"May I ask for you to refrain from using such deteriorating terms at my person," said the boy cooly, sending an icy glare at James from his Avada Kedavra green eyes. "My name is Malum Riddle, no need to ask yours." He gazed at the group with distaste. "Blood traitors Black and Potter, their demonic offspring, and third Marauder Remus Lupin."

"Why you-" James lunged forward, but scampered back when a large, black head slithered out of Malum's robe sleeve.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Malum cooly. "You see, Carpasinus here is my familiar, a Diamondcross snake, to be exact. It takes exactly three seconds for the venom of a Diamondcross to reach to the heart and freeze it, killing you in an instant, did you know that?"

"You filthy little snake!" snarled Sirius, who also backed away as Carpasinus reared up, showing his black, thick body with emerald green diamonds crisscrossing his back.

"My snake can understand English perfectly well, Black," sneered Malum. "And he doesn't like it when people insult me or his kind." He looked back at the Malfoys, who were all smiling at him. "It's been a pleasure, really, it has, but my friend here has a wand to buy, and times-a-wasting, see you at school, Professor Potter, Professor Potter, Weasel, Dog-face, Scarhead." The four of them entered Ollivander's, leaving three indignant children, and two slightly larger furious children behind. Lily had to try very hard to hide her smirk. The Dark suited Malum.

.oOo.

"That was seriously the most amazing thing I have _ever _seen in my entire life!" sniggered Draco as he chatted with Malum later, perched on their favorite trees in Malum's orchard. "Their faces, it was just too funny." Malum smirked, absentmindedly stroking Carpasinus' head as he basked in the warm rays of the sun.

"My father got me a pass to let Carpasinus stay with me at Hogwarts."

"Really?" asked Draco, sounding interested. "Is that how you're going to get him into Hogwarts."

"Yes," said Malum, smirking. "I'll have many pets at Hogwarts, because we are going with the cover story that my dad raises and sells many endangered and rare breeds of animals to the wizarding world under the name Castor Riddle."

"Would one of those pets happen to be a White faced Capuchin Monkey?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow at Malum, who nodded.

"Only a fiftieth of the White faced Capuchin Monkey population is magical," said Malum, shaking his head. "What did you expect? And anyways, I made sure Pas approved of all the pets I would be taking, as I have to make sure he doesn't eat them. He eats just about anything."

_§I take offense to that!§ _hissed Carpasinus, giving off the snake equivalent of a scowl. _§I would never drink the foul-liquid or the fizzy-yellow-death tablets.§_

"What's he saying?" asked Draco.

"That he would never drink the 'foul liquid' or eat the 'fizzy yellow death tablets'," said Malum, and then clarified. "He means butterbeer and lemon fizzies." The two friends burst out laughing.

.oOo.

"You can stay coiled on my arm," said Malum, as he left behind all his other pets in their cages before leaving for the boats with Draco. Carpasinus happily slithered up his arm, and Malum made a face as the half-giant led the first years to the castle.

Most of the students 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed when they caught sight of the castle, but Malum wasn't fazed. He had seen the castle earlier when his father had arranged for him to take advanced classes, as he had had tutors from a young age. Malum smirked. If Dumbledore knew who his tutor was, he'd probably die of shock. Now _that _would be absolutely _glorious_.

As the nervous eleven year olds, and the three arrogant fools who called themselves 'The Marauders 2.0' (honestly, how much more stupid could they get?), walking into the entrance hall, they were greeted by a stern witch who Malum recognized as Professor McGonagall. He tuned out her speech on the houses and how Hogwarts was run, and waited patiently for the sorting to begin.

Malum snorted as the wretched old, battered hat began to sing. Man, it was _horrible_, but everyone applauded at the end and _everything_. It made no sense. Honestly, these people had no taste. But, alas, Malum would destroy the Sorting Hat when _he _ruled alongside his father. The Sorting went smoothly, and Black had been made a Gryffindor, along with Mudblood Granger. The hat had barely touched Draco's head before it yelled: "SLYTHERIN!" Finally, McGonagall called the name.

"Potter, Levi." The whispers were pathetic. Heck, these _students _were pathetic.

"_Did you see his scar?"_

_"The Levi Potter?"_

_"Did she say _Potter?"

_§Master, I hope that not all of you non-speaker smooth skins are not as bad as these ones,§ _hissed Carpasinus into Malum's ear, and he nodded and whispered back.

"I know, I mean, how idiotic can they be." Levi seemed to be fighting the Sorting Hat, and Malum silently wondered if the hat was trying to put him in Hufflepuff. _That _would have been funny. Finally (though reluctantly), the hat called out:

"GRYFFINDOR!" And redheaded twins started chanting:

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" and they clapped their brother's friend on the back, welcoming the dark-red-haired boy with hazel eyes into their group of lions. After his idiotic twin, McGonagall called:

"Riddle, Malum." Malum sauntered up to the Sorting Hat, plopping it down on his head. There were whispers about his father's business in the rare magical creature industry, and about his snake, but he paid no heed.

_Mr. Riddle, I have been waiting for you. Yes, yes, you are so much like your father, there is no doubt that you will do well in... _"SLYTHERIN!" Malum smirked, and walked down to the table of the snakes, sitting next to Draco. Dumbledore made a speech that made him look absolutely bonkers, and the feast began.

"I'm Anthony Dolohov," said their fifth year prefect, after the meals were done. "Follow me to the Common Room." Unlike the other three houses' first years, the new Slytherins followed quietly and obediently, and soon found themselves in the dungeons.

"The password is basilisk." With those words, Anthony led them into the Slytherin Common Room, which was filled with light from a warm, flickering fireplace and there were posh green chairs and couches littering the room, a few tables set up with chess sets here and there.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," said Anthony, looking over the new recruits as all the other Slytherins went to their dorms. There were Crabbe and Goyle, with their ringleaders Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, and the three girls, Millicent, Daphne and Pansy. "We show no weaknesses to the other houses, so no emotion unless in the Common Room. Do everything in your power to terrify the 'Puffs and sabotage the Lions. Gain as many points as you can, most of them will be gained in potions. Don't give the teachers a reason to hate you." He paused.

"There are two to three people in a room, so find the ones with your names on the plaque outside the door. Be up bright and early for the first day of classes, goodnight." With that, Anthony walked away, obviously wanting to catch up with his friends.

_§Our room is the first door on the left down the first hallway,§ _hissed Carpasinus, and Malum led Draco to that room, pleased that the plaque showed they were rooming together. On each side of the room, there was a queen sized bed, a large desk and a wardrobe, and two mirrors in the center of the room right next to one another.

On Malum's side of the room, the left, there was a large, heated rock on which Carpasinus would sleep. Up on a small tree-like perch was his monkey, Candor, who was sleeping happily in a nest made out of leaves, cloth and other miscellaneous items. On top of his wardrobe was a nest in which his gyrfalcon, Eximus, was sleeping with his head tucked under his wing. Under his desk, his orange kneazle, Felix, and burrowed into the pillow on the right left side of his bed was his knarl (a hedgehog like creature) Dennis.

"Wow," said Draco, whistling. "That's a lot of pets." Malum laughed.

"Well, father _does _like to be thorough, and besides, we don't want anyone suspecting who I _really _am." He pointed his wand at his trunk and yelled "_Unpack!" _before doing the same to Draco's trunk, and soon all of their possessions were in the right place. Malum crawled into his warm blankets and fell fast asleep.

.oOo.

When Malum awoke, Carpasinus wasn't on his rock, so Malum knew he'd gone hunting and wouldn't be back until late tomorrow, as he had to find a meal to tide him over for the week. He looked over his pets before picking Candor up, and the monkey latched onto Malum piggyback style.

That was the sight that greeted Draco when he awoke, a little monkey on his best friend's back.

"What's his name again?" Draco asked sleepily, beginning the process of getting ready as Malum grabbed his bag.

"Candor, now come on, we don't want to be late for breakfast, now do we?" That was enough for Draco to shoot out of the bed, rushing to get ready (and spending less than the usual thirty minutes doing his hair (!)), and soon the two boys were ready for the days classes. Malum started with double potions with the fourth year Gryffindors, then fourth year charms with the Ravenclaws, third year Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, and then he would end the day with fifth year DADA with the Ravenclaws and History of Magic with the Gryffindors. A very busy day.

Candor was drawing much attention, and Malum slowly fed his pet bananas throughout breakfast, ignoring the adoring looks of what appeared to be the entire female population of Hogwarts was shooting Candor.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Levi Potter was seething, and his two best friends Cane and Ron were sneering at Malum right along with him.

"That slimy snake thinks he can get away with whatever he wants," sneered Levi. "Well, _I'm _the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Don't I deserve his worship? Don't I deserve his respect?"

"You know," snapped a girl next to them with bushy brown hair and large, bucked front teeth. "You're really letting all this attention get to your head! And it's not _his _fault he has a ridiculously adorable magical monkey! His father is in the Magical Animal Trade! The best in the Industry?" Levi was highly annoyed, but his curiosity was peaked.

"Oh yeah?" he shot back. "Then how come I've never heard of him?!" The girl rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, its obviously a very secretive industry," she said, nodding her head importantly. "And only the best of the best are recognized. Castor Riddle has had his name published in no less than _seven _different 'Beasts Beware' magazines, and has been in the _Daily Prophet _twice. But, then again, you probably don't read, do you?" Levi was gaping, and Cane and Ron were too stunned to react.

"No one asked _your _opinion, filthy little mudblood," sneered Draco as he swaggered past the Gryffindor table, before turning to Malum, who was walking alongside him. "Honestly, the girl thinks she knows everything! Man, Hogwarts has gone to the dogs..."

As Draco and Malum walked away, talking, the monkey, Candor, turned his head, narrowed his eyes at a still gaping Levi, and, using his powers of telekinesis, levitated a platter of scrambled eggs and dumped it on him and his two friends. Levi finally broke out of his shocked stupor.

"I'll kill those snakes!" he seethed, eyes alight with fury. "Them _and _their stupid, fucking monkey!"

Classes for Malum passed with relative ease, up until the last two classes of the day. Potions had been absolutely spiffing, with Snape awarding him many _many _points for brewing his Draught of Terror _perfectly. _Professor Flitwick had awarded Malum points for being able to complete the anti-gravity charm done, and Professor McGonagall was pleasantly surprised when Malum managed to change a rather put-off Candor into a pig, and then back into a monkey. The primate simply glared at Malum, swatting him on the head, but everything was forgiven when Malum pulled a banana out of his pocket.

Lunch had been fine, no more stir from the idiotic people that called themselves Gryffindors. It was what was _after _lunch that made Malum's nose scrunch up in disgust. DADA with the fifth year Ravenclaws, with James _bloody _Potter teaching the class. Malum made a silent oath to himself to make James Potter look like a fool, because he was a duffer and obviously belonged in Hufflepuff, alongside his son, and there was also the fact that Malum was still bitter that James had never spent any time with him as a child, regardless or not of the fact that James wasn't actually his father.

His plan had been working wonderfully, making James look like a fool and getting every single answer right to the point where James could do nothing to disprove them. Then, the idiotic man had docked points for Malum being a 'know-it-all'. Regardless to say, the entire Slytherin population was seething at the lion-favoring Professor who had docked them thirty points, a point for each question Malum got right.

But History of Magic had been by far the worst. Malum had grown to recognize Bella as his 'mother figure', and being stuck in a room with his actual biological mother just reopened old wounds and rubbed salt on them. And because he shared the class with the Gryffindors, it reminded him exactly of what he couldn't have.

Towards the end of class, Lily had swept Levi into her arms, embracing him tightly and asking him how his first day of school had gone, and in his silent fury, Malum stalked off, going outside to reread _'Brothers by Birth, Enemies by Blood' _for about the millionth time.

"So how was your first day?" quipped Lily to her son, watching with sad eyes as Malum left.

"It was great!" Levi piped up, then scowled. "All except for a few kids giving me troubles. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and that stupid snake Malum Riddle point blank _refuse _to respect me! I deserve their respect! I defeated the Dark Lord when I was a mere five years old!" Lily's breath hitched. So even after six years of separation, her two boys hated each other.

"It's alright," Lily soothed. "Are they causing you troubles?"

"What else would the snakes, do, mum?" asked Levi cheekily, shaking his head at her as if she was being foolish. "And that blasted monkey of Riddle's dumped eggs on my head. Apparently, monkeys can be magical."

"They're very rare..." mused Lily, but at the exasperated look her youngest son gave her, she remained silent. "Come on, why don't we go visit your father and you can tell him _all _about your first day."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, another update already? :) Well, anyways, thanks so much to Rubie blakie for being the first reviewer! It means a lot that you actually took the time to review my infant story. **

**Warning in advance; the story might move a little fast in the beginning, because the first school year isn't all that important; it's the summer after first year that is more important to the overall plot.**

**Aaaanywaaaays; response to Rubie blackie's review:**

**Well, I really tried to emphasize that the twins are polar opposites, and because of their differences, and their jealousies of one another, started a deep settling hatred at a very young age. As for Lily, I must say it is unclear to me whether or not she will remain on the Light Side, or simply try to protect Malum from afar. **

**Signing Off for the Moment:**

**~Sam**


End file.
